


talk me down

by horrorterroronesie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie
Summary: I could kiss him now. Just lean over and kiss him on the bottom corner of those ugly shades he always wears, Karkat thinks.What the hell am I thinking, Karkat thinks.or: first kisses on the meteor.





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo this was kinda something i wrote for school, meaning i had to convince my english teacher that karkat was a real name that real people have

_I could kiss him now. Just lean over and kiss him on the bottom corner of those ugly shades he always wears._

_What the hell am I thinking._

_I can’t just do that! That is the stupidest idea I’ve ever had, and that’s saying something since everything I’ve ever done to land me in this situation, watching rom-coms with the guy I kinda-really-DON’T-maybe have a crush on. He’s not even moving. Did he fall asleep on me? This is, by far, the worst situation I’ve ever been in. Good going, Karkat!_

Dave stirs, awoken by the anxiety fumes all but wafting off of Karkat’s small frame. He gives the other boy a lazy smile, turning his gaze to the TV.

“Yo, did I really miss the entire rest of the movie? What are we even watching now?” He says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Karkat has never loved him more.

 

_I can’t. What I should do is leave, leave now so I don’t hurt him, so I don’t do something very stupid. I need to go. Now._

Instead of doing so, he puffs himself up in affront.

“It’s ’10 Things I Hate About You’ which you would know if you hadn’t fallen asleep _on me_ like a sack of human-shaped potatoes made entirely out of elbows. Who the hell even does that?” Karkat exclaims. “Why do I even bother attempting to expose you to actual quality cinema if you’re just going to-“ He trails off. Dave is looking at him with such an unguarded, soft expression that he’s caught off balance. Butterflies fill his stomach, and he feels a strong urge to stab himself in the offending body part.

 

_Our shoulders are still touching. We’re so close._

The silence between them becomes deafening. The movie wraps up in the background, credits beginning to play. Dave is the one to speak first.

“So…” He scratches his neck. “What next?”

“Oh! Right. Since we’ve watched literally every movie I own, and there’s still a couple of perigees before we get to the new session, so I was thinking of starting from the beginning with ’50 First Dates’- wh- don’t look at me like that! What have _you_ come up with?” Karkat is pretty sure the taller boy is rolling his eyes at him, the prick. He huffs.

Dave’s mouth quirks a fraction, then steadies as he takes a breath.

“Or- okay, I’ve given up on critiquing your godawful taste, but like… dude. So what I’m- what I’m trying to say is,” He rubs at his temples. “Feel free to just fucking stab me or something if you’re not into th-“

Karkat cuts him off.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dave starts, like he had expected to just be allowed to ramble ad nauseam.

“I-“ He stops, readying himself for something.

Then he kisses him.

_Oh._

Dave’s lips are impossibly soft, breath warm against his cheek. It only lasts a moment. Dave pulls back, his sunglasses slightly askew.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’ll just-“ He scrambles off the couch. Karkat jumps up as well, hand shooting out to grab his.

“Dave, you sit down here or so help me, we will talk about our feelings! And I know neither of us want that!” Dave slumps bonelessly back onto the couch. Now that the immediate problem is solved, Karkat is at a loss to what to say.

_Thanks for kissing me, let’s do it again? I’m glad you don’t hate me?_  
  


“That was…” He struggles, at a loss for words. “Good idea. Definitely beats watching ’50 First Dates’ again.” His voice comes out rough, a mumble against his chin as he stares at the floor. He can hear Dave’s breath catch.

 

Karkat leans in again, and this time they stay there.


End file.
